Jacks Birthday
by Moon2
Summary: Its Jacks birthday, and he gets a great suprise!
1. Chapter 1

Jack walked down the street whistling to himself, "Happy boithday to me, happy boithday to Cowboy," he sang to himself. He was now 18, one year older, and one year closer to Santa Fe. Jack walked into Tibby's. Spotting Race, Blink and Mush, he walked over to them.  
  
" Ok, boys, hea's da deal. We'se can't tell nobody, dis hea's s'posed ta be a surprise. Oh! Hiya Jacky boy!" Race said, looking up at Jack, when he walked over.  
  
Jack looked at the three newsies suspiciously, "What ya guys doin'? he asked.  
  
"Oh! We'se uh, jus' talking bout what we'se gon' do for yo-" Mush started to explain, before Blink cut him off.  
  
"What we'se gon' do few da newsies celebration in da summa! Ya know! Da one we have every summa, Jack!" Blink exclaimed.  
  
Racetrack looked at Blink in wonder, before he caught on, "Umm…yea, we'se…we'se talkin' bout what goils we wanna bet on!" he added.  
  
Jack looked at each boy, "Oh. Okay. I'll see you guys lata then." He said as he walked away.  
  
Mush took a deep breath, "Whew! That was close!"  
  
Race and Blink looked at each other, than at Mush," Are you mentally retarded, or something?" Race asked.  
  
"Yeah," Blink added, "you'se almost told Jack bout da party!" he said, slapping Mush's cheek. 


	2. Chapter 2

At that moment, Spot walked through the door and walked up to them, slapping a five-dollar bill down on the table.  
  
"Did ya win a be o' somethin'?" Race asked Spot eagerly, "what's da horses name?"  
  
Spot looked at him calmly, "Nah, dis hea's fer Jacky Boys boithday. S'from da Brooklyn newsies an' me o' course."  
  
Blink looked at the money, then at Spot, "Soo, whatcha gonna get 'im?"  
  
Mush's eyes lit up, "Hey! You'se gonna get 'im a ticket ta Santa Fe?"  
  
Spot slapped his hand on the table and pointed at Mush, "Dats it! Santa Fe! We'se gonna get Cowboy a ticket to Santa Fe! Betta yet, why don't we'se go wid 'im? Why don' we all go wid Cowboy, to Santa Fe? Take a vacation, an' get away from all o' dis."  
  
Blink, Race, and Mush stared at Spot in sudden disbelief. "Are you mad?!" Race asked.  
  
"It's a good idea!" Spot argued  
  
Mush popped a french fry (did they have those back then?) into his mouth, "I'm wid Spot, and I'se thinks it's a good idea ta get outta New Yawk fer once."  
  
Race and Blink shook their heads, "I'm not sure bout dis," Blink said,  
  
"Yea, Race added, "how we'se gonna pay fer everybody's tickets?"  
  
Spot waved the five-dollar bill in his face, "How d'ya think? Wid dis! Da train ride ta Mexico is only fifty cents a person. An' ta come back, it's only fifteen cents! I'se checked out da prices. Some o' da newsies already have their own money ta buy tickets there an' back. Fer us, we'se can use dis money ta pay fer us an' Jacky Boy. Maybe we'se can convince Tibby ta give us some extra money fer da joiney."  
  
The boys continued to discuss and make plans. Meanwhile, Jack sat on his bunk at the lodging house, thinking…. 


	3. Chapter 3

"What were they'se up ta?" Jack thought to himself, "I'se know they'se wasn't really talkin bout da summa celebration. They'se doin somethin behind me back, but they'se sure as heck din't seem ta know it was me boithday."  
  
A little while later, Skittery walked into the room, "Hey Jack! Come on, I'se gots ta show ya somethin'!"  
  
"Ah, lemme alone, Skitts," Jack replied, his voice muffled by the pillow.  
  
"Whassa matta, Jack? Come on! It's an emoigency! I need ya ta come." Skittery pleaded,  
  
"Alright! I'm comin'," Jack got up and followed Skittery out of the lodging house, "where's you takin me?" he asked.  
  
Skittery looked at Jack, "Um, I'se takin ya ta Central Park.," Skitts replied. When Jack tried to get more out of him, Skittery wouldn't say a word. Jack soon gave up, and continued to follow the newsie.  
  
A few minutes later, the two newsies stood in Central Park. Jack looked around the park and back at Skittery, "Why we'se hea, Skitts?" he asked.  
  
Skittery just grinned and said, " You'se gon' see in a moment." Five minutes later, Spot walked into the park, followed by the Brooklyn newsies, along with Race, Blink and Mush. 


	4. Chapter 4

"What are me boys doin wid Brooklyn?" Jack asked Skittery, "I'll soak em'!" he yelled, and ran toward Spot, his fist ready to make Cream O' Spot (lol. I thought it was funny).  
  
Before Jack could punch Spot, Blink stepped in front of him. "Jack, we'se gots somethin ta tell ya."  
  
"Yea, you'se right, Kid. I wanna know what's goin' on hea. An' I wanna know what's goin on now."  
  
Spot laughed, and Jack glared at him. Blink began his explanation, "Ya see Jack, me, Mush and Race hea, was talkin bout some things, an' decided ta go ta Spot fer help, but-" Spot cut him off and looked at Jack.  
  
"Ya see, Jacky Boy, yer boys hea, came an' told me it was yer boithday. An' we'se wanted ta give ya somethin" Spot said.  
  
"You'se kiddin, right?" Jack asked, a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
An hour later, Jack and the other newsies, sat in a booth at Tibby's.  
  
"Kid, I'se still can't believe ya fooled me. You'se three was talkin bout it dis mornin' wasn't you?" Jack asked laughing.  
  
Blink grinned and nodded, "Yeah," he said, "but Mush hea," he continued, slapping Mush's cheek," almost gave it away."  
  
Mush started to reply when Spot cut in, "So, Jacky boy, me an' my boys wanna give ya somethin'. A boithday present. We'se all knows how much ya wanna go ta dear ol' Santa Fe, so we'se came up wid some money fer ya ta go."  
  
Jack looked startled, "What are ya talkin bout?" he stuttered, "I'se can' leave New Yawk. I'se gots all da newsies hea…"  
  
Spot flashed him a lopsided grin, "Dats why we'se goin wid ya."  
  
As the words left the Brooklyn leaders mouth, all the newsies in the room cheered. Spot, Blink, and Race explained to Jack that each newsie was paying for themselves. As a gift, Spot and the others were paying for Jack. 


	5. chapter five

Jack scanned the faces in the crowd. 'Crutchy, Bumlets, Specs, Skittery, Dutchy, Snipeshooter, Snoddy. Were they all coming too?" he wondered  
  
Even if Jack was nervous about actually leaving New York, he showed no signs of it. If anything, he looked excited about finally seeing his dream come true, Santa Fe.  
  
Suddenly lost in his daydream, jack drowned out the other voices of the newsies. Blink and Mush droned on and on about how great their vacation to Santa Fe would be.  
  
A few minutes later, Spot came up to Jack. Clapping him on the shoulder, he said, "so Jacky boy, you'se ready fer da best week of yer life?"  
  
Jack grinned, he felt like singing. "Ya know, Spot, you'se guys really made my day. I finally gets ta do what I'se always dreamed of doin."  
  
A week after Jacks surprise birthday gift and party, all the newsies were packing what little possessions they owned into small suitcases that Medda had provided for them. While trying to stuff a pillow and his worldly possessions into the undersized travel case, Racetrack began to get frustrated. Sensing his aggravation, Bumlets was soon by his side pushing the contents down and buckling the clasps. Race thanked him and went to go find his lucky penny (don't ask).  
  
Soon after, all the newsies were at the train station talking excitedly and clutching their tickets, their passports to a whole new world. When the train arrived Jack looked around nervously and saw Blink grinning at him, "Hey, Jack, you'se excited bout dis?"  
  
"Yeah, Kid, it's kinda weird though, cus I aint nevah been ta Santa Fe, but I'se been dreamin bout it all me life " he replied.  
  
The two boys talked for a moment longer before jack and his fellow newsies boarded the train to Santa Fe….  
  
  
  
  
  
NoTe: *Hey! I know, I know, I haven't updated in over a month, I was punished heh heh. Anyways, I'm tryin to get something done…wait another month…jp!  
  
*Moon* 


	6. chapter 6

Mush looked up, his eyes focusing on the vast plain that was quickly moving past him just outside his window.  
  
"Blink! Hey, Blink!" he exclaimed nudging the sleeping boy excitedly  
  
"What?" Kid Blink asked sleepily, "Where are we?"  
  
"We'se hea, Blink! We'se in Santa Fe! We'se hea! We'se hea!" Mush said breathlessly  
  
Blink woke up and rubbed his eyes, looking out the window. "Whaddaya say! We'se are hea! Good ol' Santa Fe! Wait'll I tell Jack!" Blink said and stood up from his seat and raised his hands in the air as in triumph, "Well, boys!" he began happily, "we'se all hea in Santa Fe! Our gift ta Cowboy! Happy Boithday, Jack!" Kid Blink grinned from ear to ear, his smile broadening with each new face that beamed back.  
  
Jack, still sleeping with his cowboy hat tilted atop his forehead, was suddenly shaken awake by Dutchy who had his face so close to Jacks their noses were practically touching, "Hey, Jack! We'se in Santa Fe! Look out da window, Jack!" the newsie said excitedly.  
  
Cowboy sat up quickly in his seat and cracked his neck before staring at the land that was so much more different than New York, the place he'd lived all his life. The sun, the grass…  
  
Jerked out of his daydream by the sudden movements of the train stopping, Jack looked up and grinned. Race was bettin on the temperature with Bumlets, and the newsie was shaking his head as though he didn't want to be involved in gambling.  
  
"Race, I dun wanna take yer money," Bumlets was telling the other newsie. Chuckling to himself, Jack stood up and stretched. Grabbing his luggage, he began to talk with Blink about where they would stay and they quickly set off the train, into the hot Santa Fe sun…  
  
Authors Note: Again, thank you all for waiting patiently, My muse decided to take a vacation and I had writers block unfortunately. So wait a bit more, and the next chapter will be up!!! Luv 4 Eva, Moon* 


	7. Chapter 7

"So whaddaya think, Jack?" Mush asked grinning from ear to ear, "s'pretty cool, huh?" The newsies were at the local inn which, to tell the truth was pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Each boy shared a room with another and the nightly pay was low so all was going according to Spots plan, not that he'd had one of course. "Yeah, s'all pretty cool, Mush. Can't wait ta go 'splorin though" Jack replied. Suddenly Dave came running into the room, Les at his heels. "Hi, Cowboy!" Les screamed giddily, " its hot outside! Everyone's lookin' and askin' for a river or somethin'" clutching his wooden sword he ran out of the room after being dismissed by David. "Hey, Dave. You'se done packin yet?" Jack asked him. "Yea, I'm pretty much done." Looking down and shuffling his feet he went on, "It's too bad Sarah couldn't come, I think she might've liked it. She would've just thought it was rather hot." At the mention of Sarah, everything seemed too quiet, "Yeah, but it'd be kinda...awkward ya know what I'm sayin?" Jack replied quietly. The previous winter Jack and Sarah had gotten into a drastic fight causing them to break up. Ever since each time they had mistakenly run into each other it had caused a moment of uneasiness. David had been upset, but only for an occasion. After a moment of silence, Blink rushed in, "Hey Jack, you'se ready yet? Me, Mush an' Race are gonna look round. Da ol' lady at da front desk said there's a lil village near hea, wanna come?" Thankful for the interruption from the uncomfortable conversation, Jack shoved what he had left to put away in the nearby closet, " Shoa Blink, sounds good." Looking back at Dave, " hey" he said interrupting his thoughts, " you'se comin?" he asked. "Nah, you guys go ahead" Dave replied, sitting on the bed as the two boys shrugged and walked out. Time passed, and soon the loud voices of the other newsies faded as David sat there thinking. 


End file.
